


the best birthday present ever

by embuffalo



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Food, This is really self indulgent, and she's good with kids, holtz is a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embuffalo/pseuds/embuffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann, pasta, & crayons. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best birthday present ever

If Patty or Erin weren’t cooking, the Ghostbusters gang usually ordered in or went out to bars. But on Holtzmann’s birthday, she asked if they could go to Macaroni Grill.

“There are nicer places we could take you,” Abby said. “There are even places that actually serve good pasta.”

“Yeah, but Macaroni Grill is… special,” Holtz replied with a pout. Abby shook her head, but it was hard to argue with Holtz, especially when food was involved.

 

When they got to the restaurant, Patty asked for them to be placed in the back, so that their dinner wouldn’t be interrupted by fans or critics. Holtz asked for a kid’s menu and a box of crayons. Abby side-eyed her, muttering, “I should have known what this was about.”

As they sat down and looked over the menu, Holtz got Patty to play tic-tac-toe as they talked. After they ordered their meals—Holtzmann choosing the most cheesy dish on the menu—Holtz pulled a 64-pack of Crayola crayons (complete with a built-in sharpener) out of Erin’s purse.

Erin rolled her eyes. “I thought you had just made me some new blaster. No wonder it felt like there was a brick in there.”

Holtz shrugged, and started drawing on the paper tablecloth—cartoons, animals, ghosts. She raised her eyebrows as she saw the rest of them watching her. “Um, you can draw too. It’s fun for the whole family.”

Patty laughed and was quick to pick out crayons, sketching a good likeness of Holtzmann’s concentrated face. Erin carefully outlined a diagram of the solar system. Abby sipped her wine.

Soon enough their food came, and crayons were set aside. The Ghostbusters talked and joked as they ate. As they were finishing dessert, a little girl came up to their table, her mom behind her. She carefully tapped Holtzmann’s knee (which was about as far as she could reach).

Holtz turned to look at her, first with confusion, then with a friendly smile. “Hi,” she said. “What’s your name?”

The girl giggled. “Becca.”

“Hi Becca, my name’s Holtzmann. What’s up?”

The girl was hesitant, but Becca’s mom patted her on the shoulder. “C’mon sweetie, don’t take up too much of Ms. Holtzmann’s time.”

Becca tugged on Holtz’s vest, and Holtzmann bent down so the little girl could whisper into her ear. When she heard the girl’s request, Holtz grinned. “Of course, Becca! Can you show me your table?” Holtz slid out of the booth as Becca took her by the hand.

 

When the other Ghostbusters looked over later, getting ready to leave, they saw Holtz sitting with Becca on her lap, carefully guiding the little girl’s hand and the crayon she held. There were a number of other children sitting around the table, drawing on the tablecloth. Holtz’s face was bright as she listened to the chatter of a boy sitting to her right, waving his hand enthusiastically. When she noticed that her friends were ready to go, Holtz said something to Becca, who turned around to hug her tightly. Holtz stood up, the girl clinging onto Holtz’s neck until she gently set her back down on the chair. She waved to the other kids, most of whom got up to hug Holtz’s legs and waist. Their parents gently tugged them away from the blonde Ghostbuster, then pulling their phones out of their pockets to ask for Holtzmann’s number.

A few minutes later, Holtz walked over to her friends, a huge grin on her face. Erin handed her her coat.

“That was probably the best birthday present ever,” Holtz said. “Also, if the ghostbusting business falls through, I can totally support us by working as a babysitter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ghostbusters had made me want to take up fic writing since I was deep into Cartinelli. I'm working on a couple of other pieces, and I'm still figuring out characterization, so I'm open to feedback. :)
> 
> This story was based off a tumblr prompt of "imagine your favorite character requesting crayons and a kid’s placemat at all the restaurants they go to, no matter how old your fav is." If any of y'all have prompts/requests, let me know here or on tumblr @petitegaynerd
> 
> this was beta'd by the wonderful leslytherinphoenix, who has some upcoming Ghostbusters fics that y'all should keep an eye out for~


End file.
